Soldatino
by Saxzer
Summary: Percy Jackson was just your average teenage Shadowhunter when his life changed when a 18th century child, Nico di Angelo came. How would Percy connect himself to the di Angelo young one?
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Nico! Rise and shine, Angel!" Percy said. He'd jump on his bed pulling the covers around him. The young Nephilim scowled hoping to find something to cover himself from that blinding light emitting in his windows but he was already caught by Percy. "Uh-uh! You have to get up, Nico. It's time for breakfast! We've got training to do afterwards." helping the young one to get off from his bed. Nico was light as a pillow, partly because he didn't have food for one hundred and thirty-five years. _Jesus Christ that's way too long people. _But let's just say that he wasn't starving for so long. "By the Angel Jackson! Get your hands away from mine!" he was pissed, grasping himself away from Percy but he wouldn't put up a good fight now won't he? Carrying the young Nephilim towards the bathroom and ordering him to take a shower. Nico didn't argue and do what he was told.

"Hurry up!" said a voice. "Chiron said we'll finally meet the _Ancestral Shadowhunter. _How cool is that?" another voice but similar to the first one. Percy step towards the door to find the owner of the voices; Travis and Connor Stoll. The brothers were quite a troublemaker but nevertheless, their family is one of the greatest Shadowhunters in the country. They were sent in the Institute by their father to learn manners and behave which is the opposite. At first, they were opposed by their father's decision but as time passes they're already felt at home. Percy sneer a grin waiting for Nico di Angelo to get out of the bathroom. Finally finished, the young one kicked Percy out of his room to get dressed. "But Nico I-" _Slam! _said the door. He sighed and decided to go downstairs as well. "Punk!" a woman's voice making him turn around ans saw Clarisse la Rue. She's wearing an orange shirt with an oversized camouflage vest, a military pedal pants with matching boots. Let's not forget her signature red bandanna wrapping her brunette hair. "Grumpy as always, Clarisse." Percy replied but she shrugged and continue to went downstairs. "So nice that pipsqueak tries to show up. Try not to train him as a lousy Shadowhunter, Jackson." with that she left already. _He's already a great Shadowhunter. He just needs experience in holding weapons. _

Nico was curious about his closet full of weird clothing in which he didn't encounter in the past. He ws confused if he should wear it or not but everyone was already expecting him to appear. There was already a set of clothes lying in his bedroom with a small parchment on it; _Pick this up for you, Nico. Wear this when you get out of the bathroom -Percy. _Rupling the paper, he threw it on his window lying beside the clothing. Putting the clothes on, he looked almost like the people around him. The black shirt was complimenting his olive skin, the pants were different having holes and stitches. He was getting trouble in putting on the shoes with a string attached to the holes around it. Everything around him was new which made him thinktat he was an _invader. _He doesn't belong in this time. He was supposed to be dead to many centuries ago but her sister saved him telling him that he had a mission to be fulfilled in the future. Everyone h_e_ loved, cherished and knew died already except for him. _If I have a mission then I will definitely to fulfill it. _Trying to figure out how to properly put the footwear on when someone knocked on his door. Startled, he saw a boy. _A latino. _He thought, the boy had a kinky hair, a white sleeve but was covered with dark stains ust like his brownish to black trousers clipped with back suspenders on it. "You must be _Time Traveling _kid?" he said. Nico didn't understand what he just said as he stared at the boy in front of him. He looked back but he wasn't at him but at how was he going to properly put the footwear.

"You don't know how to tie _Converse?_" he replied and Nico shook his head. The latino boy which Nico calls him kneeled down to him grabbing the laces of his footwear. "You take this lace into these holes in a crisscrossed way then when they're done you grabbed all the ends of both strings tie them together like a bow. See?" Showing how to do it, he asked Nico if he can do the other one. He did the other shoe putting he laces into the holes crisscrossed then tie both end into a one ribbon. "Muoy bien Señor" Latino boy applauded which Nico understood, feeling a little tense about complimenting him by other people. He wanted to say thank you but Latino boy disappeared which he couldn't even get his name.

In the dining hall, everyone was chattering about Nico. Percy was getting tense because still couldn't see the young Nephilim. Tapping his fingers continuously, a delicate hand pushed in his shoulder, turning his head he saw Piper McLean. Percy's bestfriend. She had a rough time coping with the training but nevertheless she's an expert towards knifes. Sitting beside Percy, she asked if something was bothering him. "Nico's a little late. He's supposed tbhe here already." "Maybe he was still getting trouble in putting clothes he'd just seen in his life" twirling his favorite _Seraph Dagger, _Katoptris in her fingers. She names all her favorite things including the dagger. Then it hit Percy. _God! I forgot to teach him to wear converse! _Quickly getting out of his chair but Nico was already here. Everyone's eyes were all on him and he didn't seem to get annoyed or anything. He was gorgeous and very cute in the black shirt and skinny jeans but he was disracted glancing towards his shoes which were perfectly tied. Percy took a deep breathing realizing that there's nothing to be worried about. The latino, Leo Valdez spoke and went towards him. "Hey dude! So glad you could make it. You should sit beside Percy since he was technically your _guy._" he smirked guiding him towards the empty beside Percy. _The gossips are starting already. _Percy thought but he shrugged and waited for their _Head of the Institute, Chiron. _

"As you may know that our new Nephilim, Nico di Angelo is not in our time-present. He lives for almost one hundred and thirty-five years but nevertheless he is our main key in destroying the evil threat among Shadowhunters." he took a sip in his drink before speaking again. "Valentine Morgenstern is also in the same time-present as Nico and is hunting him. Our main goal is to protect him and train him to become a proper Shadowhunter since he wasn't able to start it". Everyone agreed, started chattering about Nico as their center of attention. Percy could see the tension from his facial expression and he wasn't pleased about it. The Stoll Brothers regardless of what they just heard, stood up announcing that everyone should do the _traditional 'Welcome to Long Island Institute' greeting_. Nico was confused as to what is that? All the young ones grabbed their respective pens in their hands, faces were smirking that they all the same dirty look on their faces. "What in the Angel is going on? Perseus Jackson! Explain this at once!" With an irritated look glaring at him. Percy couldn't help but smile as well nd everyone was geting to him, pens uncapped ready to be used for a very long time. "Sorry Nico but this is traditional. Welcome to the Long Island Institute!" Chiron threw his cup in the air as the noise echoes in unison _"All Hail to Angel Raziel!" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**II Lullaby**_

After the breakfast welcome party for Nico, the two of them went straight to the training room. It was just like any other rooms in the Institute but twice the size of it. It was filled with weapons that you can probably see in those ancient movies. Longswords, katanas, maces, clubs, axes but the most sacred weapons were _The Seraph Blades. _It was forged by The Iron Sisters from blood of Angels where they emit special glows and only fellow Shadowhunters can use or touch them. Nico recognized some of the seraph blades that hung from the walls. The ceilings have illuminated all those glowing paintings, cherubins, angels and the special cup _Mortal Cup _given by Angel Raziel to Jonathan Shadowhunter. The first of their kind.

"And here you will see the-" he stopped talking then looked at the young Shadowhunter staring intensely at the blades. Percy was stunned at Nico. His eyes tell the innocence he makes. The way he looks at the Seraph Blades, sure he'd seen a lot of it from his era but to actually hold it was kinda cute and adorable in his idea. Faking a cough, Nico quickly went back to his gaze back to him. He handed him a small sword that matches his body build. Nico merely managed to lift the weapon with his two hands struggling not to fall.

"Don't worry, Nico. We'll just learn the basics." Pery said picking also his weapon but with much more weight and size. It was a double-edged sword with runes all over it. _Clairvoyance, Sight, Strength and Agility _were the visible ones to read, some of them were already forgotten or much powerful ones that wasn't a part of the _Gray Book_. The young Nephilim's eyes were full of determination that he would excel in these types of things.

"No! Do not toy with me, Perseus! I can perfectly kill a demon without learning the basics" Nico argued.

"And yet you don't even know how to properly hold your weapon. And stop calling me Perseus, it's Percy. P-e-r-c-y. Percy. Memorize it in your head." his face was serious and not giving any more joke stuffs. He was definitely on instructor mode. Nico wanted to protest and called him again but he wouldn't dare to turn around. True to his words, Percy wouldn't acknowledged anyone who calls him by his full name making the young Nephilim agitated in calling him Percy.

"Perseus, this is not the time to be such a hypocrite!" Nico yelled but Percy wouldn't still turn around. _Why are you such a stubborn person? _Clenching his fist as they round up, he took a deep and muttered "Percy" hearing it, the old Nephilim finally looked his way towards Nico but he was astonished on him. His deep brown eyes were had mixed with his deep circles around the eyes. Strands of his hair was already covering his face. Wanting to laugh at him, he didn't want to offend Nico's feelings. The runeless body of Nico tells that he can still save himself and lived as a normal person but he wouldn't back down on what his relatives want him to do. _A duty of a Nephilim eh? _

Nico who was standing in front of Percy, not moving an inch in his place mutter something which he couldn't hear but knows that he was thinking something. "Per-" couldn't continue, Percy swung his sword with Nico's. Adrenaline rushed to his instincts causing to block the older Nephilim's weapon.

"Rule number one: Never let your enemy distract you." he said then as their swrds clashed each other. Tingling sensation came in his body. Enjoying. Nico di Angelo is enjoying himself exchanging powerful slashes with Percy Jackson. _What is this feeling? Is this what Bianca felt as she trained herself as a Nephilim? Did Mom and Dad felt this too? Why didn't they allow me to hold Seraph Blades in the Venice Institute? What are they so afraid of what I can do? _Questions were popping in his head, reminiscing the days in his own _time. _His parents, even his older sister is scolding him on not to touch the mystical weapons or even step into the training hall.

A few hours of explaining the basics, the two of them were sweating a lot from the hits and clashes of swords. Percy's shirt was soaked with sweat not that it wasn't bad for his image. Nico on the other hand, catching his breathe had knelt on the ground making the sword fall in his grasp. Realizing what happened, Percy helped him get up offering the young Nephilim to assist him in getting back to his room. He shrugged the idea making his way back by himself leaving Percy alone in the Training Room.

"You sure could use a lot of rest, _Seaweed Brain_" a female voice said. It was from a woman with blond locks tied in a ponytail with striking gray storm eyes wearing a baby blue shirt and jumper shorts and knee-high folded stepped forward snaking her hands in Percy's waist. He did the same removing the spae between them causing their lips to meet each other.

"Perfect timing, _Wise _Girl. I could use some company right now." He grinned.

"By the Angel, Percy. It's either about Chiron or The Stolls."

"Haha. For a change it's not about _them _it's about _him._"

"I've heard from Chiron that you've become Nico's personal trainer. Percy why do you always end up with odd jobs? For God's sake!" Annabeth Chase was playing with her brewed coffee in the nearest coffee shop in town. Percy was explaining that he couldn't just leave the kid because not being the same time as them and he definitely needs assistance. The blond girlfriend took a deep sigh understanding him. He apologized to Annabeth intertwining their hands. _Been a long time _he thought since they saw each other.

Annabeth lives in California which is two hours away from New York. She is also one of the best Nephilim's in their generation or the second "best female Shadowhunter" beside Clarisse la Rue. She lives in California Institute and train together with other Nephilims being handled by Lady Athena, the Institute's Head. It may be small but they train the most effecient ones unlike other Institutes.

"I'm glad that Lady Athena agreed to let you leave the Institute, Annabeth." He said staring at her gray orbs. Annabeth getting tense making her face red. She wasn't still stable whenever Percy praises her. She always gets tense tapping her fingers on their table.

"It wasn't easy to persuade her though, I came here by an errand together with Malcolm. He said I could visit you while he does the errand. Gods, being chaperone by my brother is annoying! I miss you, Percy."

"Same, Annabeth. Same." He smiled kissing each other. They were all over each other with no care in the world than them. They continued talking about each other and what happened to them. Annabeth was fighting some demons and saving Downworlders. Sometimes they do errands from them, in exchanged for demon information. It's a crime to kill Downworlders by Nephilim and vise versa. It's a sacred law that must follow. Percy did the same but more dangerous missions were getting assigned to them. Clarisse, Stolls, Beauregards and others were always assigned to Percy to lead them which always did the best performance. Annabeth laughed, Percy joined-in when

"I see you're having a good time, Anna" they both looked behind and saw Malcolm, Annabeth's brother. The likeness was the same as hers, gray eyes, blonde hair and being one of the best tactician in them. He was wearing cashmere hoodie, bulky black pants and black and white slip-on shoes. Percy greeted him while her girlfriend scowled like Malcolm interrupted a good part.

"Always good to see you, brother-in-law" Percy shooked hands with Malcolm, he did the same but with fierce look in his eyes.

"Malcolm, you're scaring my boyfriend. Are you done on what we came here?" She asked. Her brother nodded and said that its time for them to go back to the Institute. Percy and Annabeth stood up leaving some cash on the table for their payment and left the building. Percy held Annabeth's hand one more time before they part ways.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain. Don't overestimate your abilities okay?" Annabeth said.

"Hey, I've got the _Achilles heel _you know? I'll be fine." Percy replied making her more pissed, she folded her hands and glared at him.

"Oh stop using metaphorical lines to me, you idiot! Just be careful okay"

"Yes, Wise Girl" grabbing Annabeth's waist, he pulled her closer to him. She was clenching his shirt like he doesn't want to end but Malcolm was calling him saying it's time to go. Annabeth let go and walk towards her brother. Percy waved to them and the two Nephilim entered the vehicle. Engines started to sound, moving at full speed.

His phone rang and saw the caller's name; Princess Warfreak. Clarisse. Curious as to why, he answered but he got a strange feeling after it. Screams, swords clashing can be heard in the background. Percy shouted for Clarisse's name but couldn't instead a very demonic voice can be heard sending gut feels in his stomach.

_"Perseus Jackson. Beloved Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. You are one of the best Shadowhunters in this generation. Shame, I've known and killed more skilled than you are." _

"Valentine? Valentine Morgenstern?! What have you done with Clarisse?" He shouted. The voice laughed maniacally and spoke.

"I am looking for a boy named Nico di Angelo but it seems that he isn't here. I so apologize for the trouble that I did in your lovely Institute but do inform me if you've seen the child. I promise not to harm anymore of the Nephilims or perhaps you wnted to join my army?" Valentine said like he was sincere in apologizing that almost wanted Percy to puke his intestines out.

"I would rather kill myself in giving you di Angelo you son of a-" Before he could speak more, the line was cut and adreline kicked in running faser than anyone to get back in the Institute. He was worried on everyone, his friends, Chiron, Clarisse, The Stolls but most epeially Nico.

_Valentine said that he couldn't find Nico in the Institute. I swear to Raziel that if he left the Institute, I'm going to take a whole different level of training. He'd better not be thinking of exluding himself again. _

_Wait for me everyone!_

_Wait for me Nico! _


End file.
